


A man is known by the silence he keeps

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That frantic journey of beer to flat to bed, to silence and regret the next day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man is known by the silence he keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тишина говорит о тебе громче слов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059112) by [ptycster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster)



> This was for the weekly drabble challenge at LJ com Lifein1973. The drabble had to incporate the words - socks, orange, phone, mirror, cat, beer, light.
> 
>  _The title is a quote is from Oliver Herford._
> 
> Thanks as always to MistressKat for suggestions and a filthy quick beta

It's the orange light at the end of the cigarette glinting like a cat's eye in the dark, reflected in the mirror, that draws Sam's attention. 

Gene is stood by the window looking out and Sam knows this moment. Has experienced it too many times. That frantic journey of beer to flat to bed, to silence and regret the next day.

Gene is dressed, down to shoes and socks. Soon Sam will be alone again. The voices and images that Gene stopped for a short while will start up, at least until the phone rings and it’s the next job.


End file.
